


[podfic] knowing your history

by darlingargents, reena_jenkins



Series: star wars twinswap 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Introspection, Jedi, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Training, Leia Organa's Anger Issues, Podfic, The Force, Twinswap, idk what ahsoka is but she's. not quite a jedi. but something.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It's not exactly easy to train a Jedi when your own Jedi training was never completed. And you're not even a Jedi yourself any longer. And when you're ever-so-slightly worried about this teenage Force-sensitive with too much anger and not enough training for the massive, massive power inside her.





	[podfic] knowing your history

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isweedan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [knowing your history](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086596) by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Twinswap, Jedi, Character Study, Introspection, The Force, Jedi Training, Community: ladiesbingo, Jedi Leia Organa, idk what ahsoka is but she's. not quite a jedi. but something, Leia Organa's Anger Issues

 **Length:**  00:11:36

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_knowing%20your%20history_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
